seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
스즈키 타츠히사
.jpg |직업 = 성우, 가수 |소속사 = 아임 엔터프라이즈 |출생년 = 1983 |출생월 = 11 |출생일 = 11 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 치바현 |출생지2 = 이치카와시 |혈액형 = O |신장 = 173cm |체중 = 60kg |가슴 = 87 |허리 = 76 |엉덩이 = 89 |별명 = 타츠, 탓층, 타츠오 |활동시작 = 2003년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 이시이 츠토무 (DEAR BOYS) |음악활동 = |공식사이트 = http://www.tatsuhisasuzuki.com |블로그 = |트위터 = |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:鈴木達央 }} 인물소개 스즈키 타츠히사(鈴木 達央, 1983년 11월 11일 ~ )는 일본의 아임 엔터프라이즈에 소속된 성우로, OLDCODEX라는 밴드를 통해 가수 활동도 겸하고 있다. 치바현 이치카와시 출생, 아이치현 오카자키시 태생. 특징 주로 주인공의 미청년이나 라이벌역이 많지만 "흑집사"의 드루이드 자작이나 "크림존 엠파이어"의 브라이언 카페라같은 미형 캐릭터역, "수장기공 단쿠가 노바"의 카몬 사쿠야 "도서관 전쟁"의 테즈카 히카루같은 쿨한역도 잘 해낸다. 음악활동도 하며, 개인 명의의 싱글 외에도, 작품에 따라서는 캐릭터송을 부르기도 한다. OVA "주군과 함께"에서는 OP와 ED를 담당. 또,노래에 관해서는 다테 마사무네역을 담당하는 것도 있어서, 본인이 말하길 "다테다움을 곡 중에 나타냈다"라고 한다 이력 일본 나레이션 연기연구소 나고야 학교에서 3년 다닌 후, 아임 엔터프라이즈에 소속된다. 소속 뒤에도 일본 나레이션 연기연구소를 1년간 다닌다. TV 애니메이션 의 이시이 츠토무 역으로 성우 데뷔. <세인트 비스트 ~짐승들의 성스러운 파티~>에서 'Black or White?'를 노래하고 있는 것을 지켜보던 츠츠미 켄이치로(란티스의 프로듀서)에게서 가수 데뷔를 제안 받아 'Just a Survior'을 발매. 그 뒤 자신의 음악활동을 준비해, 자신이 OLDCODEX를 결성해 2009년 10월 21일에 앨범 를 발매해 데뷔에 성공했다. 친교관계 *스기타 토모카즈, 하타노 와타루, 테라시마 타쿠마, 이치키 미츠히로와 사이가 좋아 대부분 "스기타구미"라고 부르기도 한다. *성우계 제일의 게이머인 미도리카와 히카루에게 역이나 많은 인파들 속에서 휴대폰게임을 플레이하면서 걷는 방법을 전수받았다 *<집영학원 오토메 연구부>에서 "두사람 중에 어느 쪽을 선택할래?"라는 앙케이트 코너에서 스와베 쥰이치에 항상 당하고 있다. 에피소드 ;인물 관련 *이름 '達央'는 타츠히사(たつひさ)라고 읽는데, 종종 장난으로 타츠오(たつお)라고 불린다. 에서 붙여진 별명은 '탓짱'. 현재는 주로 '탓층', '타츠'로 불린다. *외아들이며, 어렸을 적의 일인칭은 '타츠히사(たつひさ)'였지만 타츠히사라고 말하지 않고 '타츄히사네(たちゅひさねー)'라고 말했다. *성우가 되려고 생각한 계기는, 본인이 굉장한 팬인 해외 드라마 <특공사내 A팀>의 더빙판이 존재한다는 것을 알고, 마이크 앞에서 하는 일에 흥미를 가지게 되어서. *양성소 비용은 저금해둔 세뱃돈이었다. (금액이 얼마인지는 불명) *게임을 너무 많이 해 시력이 나빠져서 현재는 검은 뿔테 안경을 쓰고 다닌다. ;취향 관련 *좋아하는 여성의 행동은 '콘택트 렌즈를 낀 사람이 온오프(On off)의 전환을 위해 안경을 쓰는 순간'이다. *같은 성우인 요시노 히로유키와 같은 버릇을 갖고 있어서, 식사는 항상 먼저 먹고 싶은 것부터 먹으며 외식할 때에는 디저트부터 주문한다. *<가면 라이더 BLACK>의 팬. <가면 라이더 카부토>에 등장하는 <가면 라이더 가탁>의 변신 벨트(팬에게서 선물받음)를 차고 변신놀이를 하여, 같은 벨트를 입수한 테라시마 타쿠마와 전화로 아침까지 불타올라 통화하는 동심도 가지고 있다. *Alliance of Valiant Arms에 빠져있어서 포인트 맨용과 라이플 맨용의 2개의 계정을 사용하고 있다. 포인트맨에서는 항상 Kriss. 유일하게 폭파하고 있다. 성우활동 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2003년 *DEAR BOYS (이시이 츠토무) *DN ANGEL (세키모토 마사히로) *머메이드 피치피치핏치 (남자, 타치 사부로) ;2004년 *Get Ride! 암드라이버 (연수생) *고쿠센 (아빠,남학생C) *마이-HiME (남자학생) *모래소년 (부하들) *사랑해 베이비 (츠지야 카츠히로,남자A) *이니셜 D Fourth Stage (사이토) *최유기 RELOAD GUNLOCK (부하, 요괴) *케로로 중사 (TV 목소리, 선생님, 야마다 선생님, 까마귀B) *쾌걸 조로리 (몬스터, 알로하의 남자, 황귀) *학원 앨리스 (사쿠라이 레오의 부하D, 남학생C) ;2005년 *BLACK CAT (토르네오 부하) *BLEACH (사신) *CLUSTER EDGE (크롬단 1호, 학생, 로드의 부하) *IGPX (티머) *LOVELESS (학생, 아빠, 남자 아이, 남자학생) *SHUFFLE! (제비뽑기 가게 점원) *SoltyRei (앤디, 앤더슨) *교향시편 에우레카 7 (퍼스널리티 A) *극상학생회 (남학생2) *로젠 메이든 (야구부원, 꽃, 남자학생) *마이-오토메HiME (병사) *성실하게 불성실한 쾌걸 조로리 (조연 다수) *이상한 별의☆쌍둥이 공주님 (햇님 나라의 사람들) *작안의 샤나 ('류안'위네) *좋아하는것은 좋아하는것이니까 어쩔수 없어! (학생.부장) *지옥소녀 (택배원) *케로로 중사 (TV의 목소리, 선생(야마다 선생)) *타이드 라인블루 (부장, 대신, 테시오부장) *포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제네레이션 (켄트) ;2006년 *xxxHOLiC (남자) *디지몬 세이버즈 (마그나몬) *은색의 오린시스 (아키라) *은혼 (마사) *이상한 별의☆쌍둥이 공주님 Gyu! (펜싱부장, 부장) *제로의 사역마 (페릿슨, 손님, 젊은 월드) *지옥소녀 후타코모리 (사와자키 요시로, 요헤이) *트러블 ~Lovely Idol~ (니시자와 유지, 빈티지 청바지 형사, 체조 오빠) ;2007년 *꼬마 여신 카린 (쿠가 진) *노다메 칸타빌레 (하시모토 요헤이) *세인트 비스트 ~광음서사시천사담~ (어깨의 파루) *수장기공 단쿠가 노바 (카몬 사쿠야) *작안의 샤나II ('류안'위네) *해피해피 클로버 (챠라크씨) ;2008년 *도서관 전쟁 (데즈카 히카루) *만안 미드나이트 (카미야 아키) *비밀 ~The Revelation~ (모토무라 히로토) *포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 (쥰) *흑집사 (드루이드 자작 알레이스트 챔버) ;2009년 *미라클 트레인 ~오오에도선에 어서 오세요~ (서(西)신쥬쿠 고쵸메후부키) *시카바네 공주 현 (히즈치) *어느 마술의 금서목록 (아마이 아오) *하늘의 유실물 (스가타 에이시로) ;2010년 *바보와 시험과 소환수 (사카모토 유지) *수호천사 히마리 (마사키 타이조우) *주군과 함께 1분극장 (다테 마사무네) *하늘의 유실물 포르테 (스가타 에이시로) *흑집사 II (드루이드 자작 알레이스트 챔버) ;2011년 *BLOOD-C (토키자네 신이치로) *바보와 시험과 소환수 2기 (사카모토 유지) *주군과 함께 속편 (다테 마사무네) *새하얀 색 심포니 -The color of lovers- (무쿠나시 하야타) *스켓 댄스 (타케미츠 신페이) ;2012년 *쿠로코의 농구 (타카오 카즈나리) *옆자리 괴물군 (요시다 하루) *세인트 세이야 오메가 (하루토) *폭풍우 치는 밤에 (탭) OVA *이세계의 성기사 이야기 (유라이토 스토) *CLUSTER EDGE Secret Episode (크롬 단 1 호) *sin in the rain (피의자) *세인트 비스트 ~수천의 낮과 밤편~ (어깨위의 파루) *절대충격 〜PLATONIC HEART〜 (혼마 하루키) *하늘의 유실물 (스가타 에이시로) *테일즈 오브 판타지아 THE ANIMATION (엘프 A) *주군과 함께 (다테 마사무네) *바보와 시험과 소환수 ~축제~ (사카모토 유지) *VitaminX Addiction (마카베 츠바사) *타이트로프 (오오하라 류노스케) *영원의 쿠온 (료) 극장판 애니메이션 *초 극장판 케로로 중사 (야마다 선생님) *성실하게 불성실한 쾌걸 조로리 수수께끼의 보물 대작전 (냥가) *극장판 이나즈마 일레븐 최강군단 오우거 습격 (에스카 바메루) 웹 애니메이션 *초콜렛 언더그라운드 (존 블레이즈) 게임 *아스카! ~우리들 세이토우 고교 야구단~ (카자모토 나나미) *안티포나의 성가공주님 ~천사의 악보 Op.A~ (이그나시) *쁘티푸르 (사나다 카즈키) *CLUSTER EDGE ~너를 기다리는 미래에의 증거~ (크롬단 1호) *L의 계절2 invisible memories (키류 마코토) *L2 Love×Loop (카인) *엔젤 프로파일 (토마스) *크림슨 엠파이어 (브라이언 카페라) **크림슨 엠파이어 ~Circumstance to serve a noble~ **크림슨 Royal ~ Circumstance to serve a noble~ *카누치 시리즈 (타카미 테오) **카누치 검은 날개의 장 **카누치 두개의 날개 *작안의 샤나 ("류안" 위네) *최후의 약속 이야기 (루시딜) *Scared Rider XechS (코마에 크리스토프 요스케) *소울크레이돌 세계를 먹는 자 (레빈, 라스큐란) *하늘의 유실물의 두근두근 여름방학 (스가타 에이시로) *D.C Girl's Symphony (시노미야 료헤이) **D.C Girl's Symphony **D.C Girl's Symphony Pocket *TAKUYO Mix Box ~First Anniversary~ (우치누마 카즈라) *타천사의 달콤한 유혹×쾌감 프레이즈 (오오코우치 사쿠야) *DEAR BOYS Fast Break! (이시이 츠토무) *Tales of Fandom Vol.2 (라리 휴즈) *Death Connection (비셔스) **Death Connection **Death Connection Portable *전생팔견사봉마록 (이누이 유키히로) *퍼즐 -우리의 48시간 전쟁- (이이카와 류이치) *TOKYO 야마노테 BOYS (키리시마 이오리) *Panic Palette (우치누마 카즈라) **Panic Palette **Panic Palette Portable *Palais de Reine (빈프리트) **Palais de Reine **Palais de Royale *Vitamin 시리즈 (마카베 츠바사) **VitaminX **VitaminX Evolution **VitaminX Evolution Plus **VitaminY **VitaminZ **VitaminZ Revolution **VitaminX to Z **VitaminX Detective B6 *파이어 엠블렘 새벽의 여신 (라이) *리아라이즈 -Panaorama Luminary- (후시미 슈지) *마계 전기 디스가이아 4 (바르바토제) *Final Fantasy XIII 베르서스 (녹티스 루시스 케룸) *Black Robinia (코우즈키 레이) *Little Aid (우치누마 카즈라) *Lucian Bee's~Resurrection Super Nova~ - (반 카이엔) *연애번장 짧은 생이여, 사랑하라 소녀! Love is Power!!! (도S번장) 라디오 ;2004년 *VOICE CREW *집영학원 오토메연구부 ;2005년 *타카하시 나오즈미 Troble Maker ;2006년 *쿠라하시 토키야×사에키 카즈나 CELL DIVISION의 남화실 13 *세인트 비스트 짐승들의 HEAVEN'S PARTY (비정기 퍼스널리티) *CELL DIVISON Keep on doing ;2008년 *Web 라디오 "관동 도서 기지 홍보과" 남자 기숙사 *모바일 문화방송 A&G 스즈키 타츠히사 라디오 TIME. *다 카포 ~GS RADIO~ *QuinRose MIX. Radio! ;2009년 *전격대상 *Radio Girl's Symphony 더빙 *KAMEN RIDER DRAGON KNIGHT (키트 테일러/가면라이더 드래곤 나이트란스포드) *화려한 사기꾼들 (조이) *골드 케이스5 #4 (빙고 조하) *나르니아국 이야기/제1장 : 사자와 마녀(에드먼드 페벤시후) *CSI : 9 과학 수사대 #8 (키프 우에스타먼) 실사 *KAMEN RIDER DRAGON KNIGHT SPECIAL EVENT *QuinRose MIX. ~ 009.February~ *흑집사 그 집사, 종장 ~최후의 만찬을 당신과 함께~ **흑집사 그 집사, 광소 ~붉은 발렌타인~ *세인트 비스트 짐승들의 거룩한 잔치 *CELL DIVISION first divided the DVD *도서관 전쟁 '관동 도서대 긴급 포럼' *봄하늘 바람 소녀색 DC Girl 's Symphony Pocket 너와 보내는 휴일 *꽃의 성우계! 스타☆볼링 새해 봄부터 울고 웃는 대폭투SP *VitaminX 가는거야! 두근두근☆풀 버스트 **VitaminX 가는거야! 두근두근☆풀 버스트 Evolution *모토키와 타츠히사의 MYSTIC OPERATION COMPANY (2004년 11월 23일 ~ 2006년 6월 30일) *Lucian Bee 's LIVE DVD ROMANXIA WORLD TOUR 2010 in YOKOHAMA *VitaminXtoZ 가는거야! 하이퍼 익스플로젼 기타 *데지코미 special DVD <오늘, 사랑을 시작합니다> (츠바키 쿄타) *소녀만화 2008년 12호~14호 응모자 전원 서비스 *휴대폰 콘텐츠 연인은 캡틴 (쿠루스 아키라) *유리카모메 도쿄 린카이 신교통 린카이선?역구내 음성 안내 아나운스 - 시장앞 역 디스코그라피 싱글 *Just a Survivor (2005년 1월 26일 발매) *VOICE (2005년 7월 21일 발매) *Heated Heart (2006년 4월 5일 발매) * Break a cage/message (2007년 6월 6일 발매) 앨범 ;본인 명의 *Turn of my life (2006년 9월 21일 발매) *#Introduction (Instrumental, 작곡/편곡 : 미야자키 마코토) *#crawl -クロール- (작사/작곡/편곡 : 미야자키 마코토) *#Heated Heart *#VOICE (without choir) *#towayuki (작사 : 코다마 사오리, 작곡/편곡 : 타쿠미 마사노리) *#Turning Point (Instrumental, 작곡/편곡 : R・O・N) *#myself *#붉은 달 (작사 : 코다마 사오리, 작곡/편곡 : 쿠로스 카즈히코) *#캐러밴 *#yesterdays *#Just a Survivor *#To friends (작사/작곡/편곡 : R・O・N) *#스케치 - Turn of my life - (보너스 트랙, 작사 : 스즈키 타츠히사, 작곡/편곡 : R・O・N) ;OLDCODEX 명의 *1st Mini Album 'OLDCODEX' *1st Single "BLUE" *2nd MAXI "flag on the hill" *2nd MINI "FLOWER" *3rd MAXI "Harsh Wind" *4th MAXI SINGLE "Cold hands" *5th MAXI SINGLE "カタルリズム" 유닛 CD *'오토메반쵸/오츠JAPAN' (라디오 '집영학원 오토메 연구부' 스와베 쥰이치와의 유닛) **꿈꾸는 오토메반쵸 **한밤중에 쓰여진 오토메반쵸 **서면 작약 앉으면 모란 걷는 모습은 오토메반쵸 **KEEP YOUR VIRGINITY -오토메반쵸 THE BEST- **VIOLENT ERECTION *"CELL DIVISION" (하타노 와타루와의 유닛) **SONG ON MORNING　 **One Night Stand -아이타이(愛体)- *ONENESS Animelo Summer Friends *타카하시 나오즈미 & 스즈키 타츠히사 **"GOLD GOAL" *DEAR BOYS (키야스 코헤이, 마츠카제 마사야, 코니시 카츠유키, 타케우치 켄, 스즈키 타츠히사) **LOVE＆CHASING 드라마 CD NMCD *아니메점장VS점장후보생 버젼B "구해라! 긴자선토리점!편" (손님4) *딸기100% LAST TAKE ~EAST SIDE/WEST SIDE~ (토죠 쇼타로) *언 가 천마의 검은 토끼2 ~<<달>>이 뜨는 점심시간~ (천사) *Vie Durant 시리즈 (병자) *Scared Rider XechS 여름 히트 4M2S (코마에 크리스토프 요스케) *혈액형남자 캐릭터 드라마 CD A형,B형,O형,AB형 (시라카와 리오(O형)) **혈액형남자 캐릭터 드라마 CD 세컨드 시즌 A형,B형,O형,AB형 (시라카와 리오(O형)) *세인트 비스트 시리즈 (어깨위의 파루) *오란고교호스트부 두근두근 CD-PACK (D반 학생) **오란고교 호스트부 시끌왁자 CD-PACK (남자 학생, 의사) *오가미야요코쵸전말기 ~요코쵸화연연반~ *수장기공 단쿠가 노바 「그 날의 월면결전」(카몬 사쿠야) **수장기공 단쿠가 노바 「설원에서, 울부짖어라! 수전기」(카몬 사쿠야) *우리의 스텝 STEP-2 ~우리 이제 웃을 수 밖에 없잖아!~ (혼고 히로) *그림자집사 말크의 메아리 (알바) *새벽의 노스텔지어 -신장- 제1권 (용왕국의 가민) *학원창세 묘천! (카미오 신) **학원창세 묘천!&강철의 라인배럴 W 드라마 CD *주군과 함께 (다테 마사무네) *CELL DIVISION 시리즈 (사에키 카즈나) **CELL DIVISION "HUG & KICK" **CELL DIVISION "HUG & HEAVEN" *BL탐정 (키무라 타츠야) *CARAT! 제2권 (타페) *하늘을 받드는 자 고련패 (아만실) *NOBU 시리즈 (사루) **NOBU **HIDE **NOBU학원 *전국 스트레이즈 (핫토리 코헤이타) *VitaminX 시리즈 (마카베 츠바사) *파이브 (탁구부장) *BODY (시노부) *부녀자그녀. 드라마 CD Vol.1 (호리타) *쌍둥이인 소꿉친구에게 고백받았습니다 (니코코우, 쿄우쿄우) *쁘띠푸르 시리즈 (사나다 카즈키) **쁘띠푸르 드라마 CD ~황금의 크로켓~ **쁘띠푸르 드라마 CD ~온천여정에 피는 불꽃~ *바보와 시험과 소환수 ~나랑 쿠로코와 키사라기 그랜드 파크~ (사카모토 유지) *드라마 CD 맥 -BAKU- 제3장 (사이러스) *Palais de Reine PLATINUM DISC "Hommage" ~드라마&이미지 송 전편&후편~ (빈프리트) *베르사이유의 장미 (마리 앙투아네트) **베르사이유의 장미 **베르사이유의 장미 FIN *별은 노래한다 (사키) *Lucian Bee 's Character Song vol.6 REMMY (반 카이엔) *미니 드라마 **Lucian Bee 's 드라마 CD 초신성☆대폭주 CRAZYSUPERNOVA - 은하계 아이돌 ROMANXIA No.1 결정전! (반 카이엔) *Black Robinia 시리즈 (코우즈키 레이) **Black Robinia 드라마 CD1 Boys, boys come out play **Black Robinia 드라마 CD2 London Stage **Black Robinia 드라마 CD3 Red sky at night *LOVELESS 시리즈 (교사) **LOVELESS ~ BRAINLESS ~ (UFO 연구가) **LOVELESS ~ FACELESS ~ (남학생) *리맨 전대 타카니시 레인저 (유이나다 아키히로, 레드) *러브 프레젠트 (스즈노미야 카즈사) *새하얀 색 심포니 오리지널 드라마 시리즈 (무쿠나시 하야타) *애인은 캡틴 (쿠루스 아키라) *Shin Megami Tensei III - NOCTURNE (동급생) *새장 학급 (카기리 쿠요) VOMIC *악마성 드라큘라X추억의 야상곡 (시릴) *VOMIC **악마로소이다 (에도가와 타케루) **악마와 러브송 (칸다 유스케) **배드민턴 걸 (호리구치 세이토) **플라이 하이! (아유자와 카즈야) *SHI-NO -시노- 「낙원」(키타무라 마이코의 오빠) *만월도시 FULLMOON CITY ~월야의 도시에 비가 내린다~ (사와토 카야) BLCD *사랑일지도 몰라 -야마다 유기 밤브 셀렉션 CD2- (쿠도) *아름다운 것 (마츠오카 요스케) **아름다운 것 **사랑스러운 것 *언밸런스한 열 - (나루세 신야) *참아 줘 - (타카하시 요시타카) *개인교수 - (쿠즈하라 이쿠미) *유혹 - (모모야마) *네가 없으면 숨도 쉴 수 없어 - (토비타) *3 쉐이크 - (유키무라 쿄) *풀의 관 별의 관 (사쿠라) *是-ZE-4 - (미도 세이지) *센티메탈 섹슈얼리스 - (아이하라 하루미) *개와 경찰관 (야나기다 마모루) *타이트 로프 - (오오하라 류노스케) **타이트 로프 미니드라마 CD (오오하라 류노스케) *월간 디어플러스 2010년 04월호 부록 *손을 뻗고 눈을 감지 말아줘 - (히자키 나오시) *투과성 연애장치 - (키타지마 슈우지) *백우 (와쿠라 유우마) **하설 **자우 **담설 *장미의 눈동자는 폭탄 - (유우지), (유키오, 이스카) *비밀의 쓰레기통에서 사랑을 하고 (사토 유우토) **비밀의 쓰레기통에서 사랑을 하고 **비밀의 쓰레기통에서 키스를 하고 *불쾌하고도 달콤한 손톱자국 - (미츠하시 사츠키) *미약한 교사에게 사랑의 손을 (하루카와 레이지) *멜랑콜릭 메로메로 - (매드가) *망상♥카탈로그 - (시노부) *Rush! - (시노노메) *헤어지는 두 사람의 사랑의 극장 - (우에다 호스미) *공무원의 사랑 - (쿠로베 마사야) *러버스♥돌 - (미도리) *푸른하늘의 마음~권유~ - (오키무라 코우) *불야성의 댄디즘 (타카하시) *빼앗기는 것 전부 - (타카오) *욕망이라는 이름의 사랑 (시바타) *사랑의 마음에 검은 날개 - (카노메) *Neme Of Love - (시노하라 테츠) *이도신기 (미지마) *행실 나쁨 - (소우류 리쿠) *영원의 7월 (아사미) *사랑은 뜻 밖에도 - (모치다) *남・색 찻집 - (사야마) *지옥 순례 (상) - (아보우) *STEAL YOUR LOVE (AD, 배우1, 동급생2) *우리 형에게 손대지마! (니시미야 아오이) *성의는 짐승에게 사로잡힌다 (하리) *전기숙사제 오우린관 학원 ~로마네스크~ (나리미야 세이토) *해성학원 기숙사 청풍관 번외편 ~양호실~ (나가세 코이치로) *가면후작에게 사로잡혀 (하야사카 케이스케) *어이! 타나카군! 10번승부 ~모두 짐승☆오늘 저녁 나를 미치게 해줘~ (미즈노 사토루, 동급생, 동료) *사랑일지도 몰라 - (에토) *흑기사 - (리브) *LUCKY DOG1 (쟝 카를로) **LUCKY DOG1 SPRING CHANCE **LUCKY DOG1 SUMMER CHANCE **LUCKY DOG1 AUTUMN CHANCE **LUCKY DOG1 WINTER CHANCE **럭키독 LUCKY DOG 1 anniversary *사랑의 말도 모르고 (쿠라타) *거짓말과 오해는 사랑 때문 (무구루마 키이치) **거짓말과 오해는 사랑 때문 러버즈 부트캠프 (무구루마 키이치) **본심과 망상은 사랑 때문 (무구루마 키이치) *2010소설 하나마루 첫 여름호 부록 *이 사랑을 먹어라 (스즈하라 료) *이런 남자는 사랑받는다 **이런 남자는 사랑받는다 (쿠라타 사토루) **사랑의 말도 잊지 말아줘 (쿠라타 사토루) *이별하는 두 사람의 사랑 극장 (우메다 호스미) *원하지 않습니다. 이길 때까진 (심판, 학생) *야만스러운 로맨티스트 (아시야 토모하루) *매혹의 사과 (니노미야 하지메) *레오파드 백서 (스오 린카) **레오파드 백서 1 **레오파드 백서 ~구속 크루즈~ *월간 디어플러스 10년 11월호 부록 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 *꼬마여신 카린 캐릭터 송CD **"DESIRE SHOW" (쿠가 신) *크림존 엠파이어 Crimson Empire ~Glace~ **"수면 아래의 장치" (브라이언 카페라) *흑집사ll 캐릭터 송 Vol.9 <타락한 자작, 아름다운 암송> **"배덕의 원더랜드" (드루이드 자작 알레이스트 챔버) **"인생에는 사랑과 연주로,항해로" (드루이드 자작 알레이스트 챔버) *수장기공 단쿠가 노바 캐릭터 송 **"미래전선이상있음" 카몬 사쿠야 죠니 바넷 (카몬 사쿠야) *수장기공 단쿠가 노바 캐릭터 송 PUZZLE **"Rock Yo Mind" (카몬 사쿠야) *KAMEN RIDER Dragon Knight ED "ANOTHER WORLD" **"ANOTHER WORLD"(KIT×LEN (스즈키 타츠히사 & 마츠다 사토시) *SRX CHARACTOR CD ~SUNSHINE RED DISC~ **"사랑의 ZERO 거리 사격 - loveshooooot !!!!!" (코마에 크리스토프 요스케/키리사와 타쿠토(미야노 마모루)) *Saint Beast Coupling CD Series #3 신관 판도라×파루 (파루) **"Black or White?" (파루) *세인트 비스트 광음서사시천사담 4월도ED ** "광음서사시천사담~엔젤 크로니클즈~" (어깨의 파루) *하늘의 유실물 ED 테마 콜렉션 (스가타 에이시로) *하늘의 유실물 캐릭터 송 앨범 (스가타 에이시로) *D.C.Girls syomphony ~다 카포~ 걸즈 심포니 Side Girls Complete Disc **"최상LOVER!" **"Cherry's Magic &Love (료헤이Ver.)" (시노미야 료헤이) *타천사의 달콤한 유혹×쾌감 프레이즈 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **"한밤중의 신데렐라" (오오코우치 사쿠야) *데스 커넥션 캐릭터 송 앨범 **"Distino ~ 운명의 콜 ~" (비셔스) *바보와 시험과 소환수 캐릭터 송 미니앨범 **"壊男 ~ KAIDAN ~" (사카모토 유지) *Palais de Reine PLATINUM DISC "Blu" 후편 「검에게로의 오마쥬」 **"Un valzer di amore - 사랑의 왈츠 ~"(빈프리트) *VitaminX 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **"방과후 에덴" (마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) **"Shoothing Star" (마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) *VitaminX 캐릭터CD DIAMOND DISC **"금단 로맨스" (마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) **"사랑의 Wonderer" (마카베 츠바사) *VitaminX 캐릭터 CD **"한밤중의 구세주~미드나이트 살바토레~" (마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) *VitaminX Evolution Plus OP 테마 "발렌티 SN†PER" **"발렌티 SN†PER" (마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) *OAD『VitaminX Addiction』선행 캐릭터 송 VOL.1 **"타천사 허니"(마카베 츠바사) *쁘띠푸르 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **"설레임의 예감"(사나다 카즈키) **"Waiting for smile"(사나다 카즈키) *쁘띠푸르 캐릭터송 시리즈 Vol.1 **"Twinkling Star"(사나다 카즈키) *VELVET UNDERWORLD Fragment Person+animation 11 VULKANUS **"LIVE DANGER"(우르카누스) *Lucian Bee's OP & ED 테마 **"가면 아래의 발라드/Meteoric shower" ROMANXIA (미야노 마모루, 스즈키 타츠히사, 테라시마 타쿠마, 카지 유우키, TAKERU, 히노 사토시) *Lucian Bee's 캐릭터 송 vol.1 VAN **無敵のBIG BANG!!!!!(반 카이엔) *Lucian Bee 's - RESURRECTION SUPERNOVA - OP 테마 **"사랑의 말이 될 D.N.A" ROMANXIA (스즈키 타츠히사, 테라시마 타쿠마, 미야노 마모루, 카지 유우키, TAKERU, 히노 사토시) **"별들의 레볼루션"ROMANXIA (스즈키 타츠히사, 테라시마 타쿠마, 미야노 마모루, 카지 유우키, TAKERU, 히노 사토시) *Black Robinia OP **"Black Robinia"(코우즈키 레이&키사라기 아키라(타치바나 신노스케)) 출판물 잡지 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *아임 엔터프라이즈 (성우 소속사) *Lantis (음반사) ;유닛 *OLDCODEX 외부 문서 *스즈키 타츠히사 공식 사이트 *아임 엔터프라이즈 - 스즈키 타츠히사 공식 프로필